


Gods & Monsters

by Baby_Buu



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: AU, Angels, Battle of the Gods, Demons, F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, Goku represses sad feelings, Gross, Guardian Angel, M/M, Regret, Resurrection F, Some sad stuff, Super Saiyan God, Vegeta is a good boy he just has trauma, beginning to have feelings, dont @ me, red form, slowburn?, thoughts on proper parenting, whis is badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21964492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Buu/pseuds/Baby_Buu
Summary: Goku has an out of body experience and learns something disturbing and devastating about Vegeta.Is Goku strong enough to handle anything that comes his way on his own, or has he had an extra hand all this time that he never knew about?This is a gift, see the notes :3
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Chi-Chi & Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	Gods & Monsters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arcaranna](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Arcaranna).



> This story is a gift for a Secret Santa from a discord group I’m in. It’s for my lovely friend Acaranna. Mama I love you and hope you enjoy.
> 
> The cover photo was commissioned by me for this piece by another lovely friend. Check them out: juladi-r-porter.tumblr.com
> 
> Jul I love you too! uwu

It was a perfectly normal day. The sun was shining high in the sky and not a cloud could be seen. Goku and Vegeta were sparring in the usual spot in the desert near the canyon where they had first met. Both were in top form and enjoying a glorious battle.

Goku relished in the sting of Vegeta’s attacks. His whole body hummed with excitement. He was eternally grateful for the thrill the other man provided when they went all out with each other. They both hovered above the ground panting, waiting for the other to make the next move.

Goku caught a leg as Vegeta attempted to kick him. Vegeta seeming to anticipate this used his grip as leverage and back flipped into another kick that landed. Goku backed away with a light airy laugh. There was nothing better than the feeling of pushing himself to his best.

“You’re not taking me seriously Kakarot!” Vegeta screamed in outrage.

“Huh?” Goku stopped laughing and looked Vegeta, confused.

Vegeta’s face contorted in rage and he powered up his energy and sent a blast straight at Goku.

“Big Bang Attack!”

Goku, who hadn’t been prepared for Vegeta to blast him at one hundred percent of his power, had no time to dodge and took the full force of the attack.

His whole body screamed in pain as the energy burned every inch of his body. He cried out in pain before falling several hundred feet to the ground, then everything went black.

The first thing Goku registered was yelling. He couldn’t feel anything, which was an odd enough sensation that it allowed him to open his eyes. His brain felt foggy and his thoughts felt like they were being dragged through sludge.

He didn’t recognize where he was, the colors surrounding him were a dulled gray and his surroundings seemed far away, but there was a howling wind carrying large amounts of sand through the air.

‘Where am I?’

He tried to pat his chest to get his bearings, but felt nothing. He looked down at himself and tried again. His arms just never connected with his body but instead went through. He looked around some more and realized there seemed to be two of him. He was looking at himself lying on the floor, but also sitting next to himself.

‘That’s odd.’

Surveying the area more he noticed Vegeta was there too. That was the yelling he heard.

“Vegeta, what’s going on?”

Vegeta ignored him.

Goku frowned and looked around some more. Next to the unconscious version of him there was a strange ball of light. He had no idea what it was, it kind of reminded him of a small spirit bomb. But when he looked at it, a strange wave of reassurance washed over him. It helped clear his mind.

He remembered sparring with Vegeta. Then taking his attack full-on and falling.

‘Then that means...’

He looked back at his other self. He was in bad shape now that he got a good look. He was covered in burns and his clothes were singed black.

Vegeta seemed to be attempting to wake him, but Goku had a feeling that wouldn’t be possible. He couldn’t understand the words he was saying but he seemed frantic.

‘Is he worried about me?’

Goku stood up. He studied Vegeta’s face. It was one he was very familiar with, but the anxious look he had was not one Goku had ever seen him with before.

‘This must be bad.’

A shadow caught his eye. He tilted his head to see it better. Something flickered in his sight and he took a step towards it.

Another flicker. He squinted at the area just behind Vegeta’s shoulder. There was something there. The shadow seemed to vibrate and the longer he stared the more it seemed to come into focus.

Goku gasped. Appearing suddenly, Goku could see a strange dark figure perched on Vegeta’s shoulder. His appearance startled Goku. With closer inspection he noticed that the strange creature looked like it was decaying, its skin was a gross gray-green-brown.

And it looked exactly like Vegeta, his unique flame shaped hair and of all things had a ‘M’ mark on his forehead exactly like when Vegeta had been possessed by Babidi. The main difference was the horns sticking out his head.

‘What the...’

Goku walked closer to get a better look when they overwhelming smell of rotten eggs made him retch. It was then that the strange creature turned his eyes on Goku.

Goku was frozen. Those eyes were piercing, menacing and uncannily Vegeta’s eyes. Yet they were wrong, Goku knew evil when he saw it, and he felt like he was staring into evil incarnate somehow.

“What are you?” He managed to choke out. He covered his nose when the smell reached him again.

“Hmm, so you can see me, this is interesting.”

Goku was even more surprised to hear Vegeta’s gruff voice mixed in what sounded like one or two more very deep ones. It was very creepy and sent a chill down his spine.

“Who— What are you?”

Goku gasped when the figure smiled revealing several rows of very sharp teeth. The smell became even more foul and Goku found himself stepping back.

“Kakarot,” His Saiyan named was purred by the unnatural voice.

“How do you know me?” Goku gulped.

“You are the bane of dear Prince Vegeta here. His hatred and jealousy of you is exquisite.” He licked his lips. “And it’s so abundant, I have been well fed since he met you all those years ago.”

“You feed off of his hatred?” Goku was confused. ‘Could there be such a being?’

Goku felt a pang in his chest when he fully comprehend the words spoken to him.

Vegeta’s hatred for him, there was a lot of it...

Goku couldn’t help but frown at that. He had only ever wanted Vegeta to consider him as a friend. His reaction didn’t go unnoticed.

“Not just his hatred. All his negative emotions. His anger, his sadness, yes this Prince has much to offer me.”

Goku watched him flex his claws he hadn’t noticed before and realized they were digging into Vegeta’s skin enough to break the surface. After looking again he noticed lines like veins coming from the area of impact and going every which way. They looked like veins but where the same grey color of the Vegeta like creature.

Goku’s eyes widened, suddenly realizing what exactly was happening.

‘Vegeta...’

“Why are you hurting Vegeta? Hasn’t he had enough bad things happen to him?”

“Yes, Vegeta sure has had a bad lot in life. I found him when he was quite young. Even back then his sorrow and hatred was plentiful. His ridiculous ‘Saiyan Pride’ certainly made things interesting. After losing his people and planet he was tormented, beaten, humiliated, and I loved every second of it.”

Goku felt on the verge of tears. To hear what Vegeta had gone through, summarized like that... it made him feel like he was back on Namek watching Vegeta cry and beg him to avenge their race before he died right in front of him. Goku couldn’t stand it.

“But that was nothing compared to how it’s been since you entered the picture! Oh yes I feel like I gorge myself everyday in his delectable distaste for you. Do you enjoy tormenting him like Freiza did?”

“How dare you! Vegeta is my friend. I care deeply about him. You should be ashamed of yourself, feeding off of his hurt like that. He deserves to be happy and left alone after everything that he’s gone through!”

“That’s easy for you to say. That is what I eat to survive no different than when you eat innocent helpless animals.”

“Even if that were true, I can tell you get off on it.”

He smiled wide enough to show all of his teeth again.

“Guilty.” He chuckled.

“Couldn’t you at least feed off of someone evil? Vegeta is a good guy now, even Shenron knows that.”

“Yes yes his ‘noble’ sacrifice. That evil is still there lurking there under the surface.”

“That’s a lie.”

“Well now, it hardly matters now though does it. Once I attach myself to a vict... a person I am attached for life.” He looked like he was thinking about something. “Actually there is one way. I can reattach myself to another if they are willing... but no one on this plane is supposed to be able to see me, so it has never been an option before. Until now...”

Goku thought about what he was saying.

“You’d starve.”

He laughed.

“You think so? I know you are slow to anger and are generally very happy, but that is only because you have extra help.”

“What do you mean?”

“Similar to how I feed off of Vegeta’s emotions, you have someone that feeds off of your ‘positive’ emotions and in turn you benefit from theirs as well.”

Goku cocked his head at that.

“Look there.” He pointed to Goku’s shoulder. If you can see me surely you can see him.”

Goku concentrated the way he had before. There was that oddly bright spot behind him since he appeared on this strange place. He followed the flickers until he saw it. A small shining figure that looked curiously similar to him, but had wings sticking out of his back. He nodded at Goku but didn’t speak.

So that’s why he was always so happy and Vegeta was.... not.

Goku thought about how carefree and wonderful his life often was. How much fun he liked to have. Vegeta could probably never have that, this is why he is always wound up so tight.

“Say what you want, but if you attach yourself to me you would go very hungry.”

“I would break you Kakarot. You wouldn’t stand a chance.”

“You can go ahead and think that.”

“Hmm well you can’t have both of us attached to you. How about a trade then? If care so much about Vegeta as you claim, why don’t you give up your happy little guardian angel, and take me instead?”

Goku looked back at his shoulder. ‘Guardian angel?’

Goku thought about it. Now that he knew about it, how could he leave Vegeta to suffer?

“What, I would just be stuck with you forever?”

“That’s the idea yes.”

The wheels in Goku’s mind were moving double time. He didn’t want this awful thing anywhere near Vegeta anymore, but he didn’t really want him mooching off him for the rest of his life either.

“What about a wager?”

“What did you have in mind?”

“Let’s make this interesting. If I can handle you for a week and keep my positive spirit intact you have to leave me, everyone I care about, and anyone nice alone forever.”

He smiled so wide it grew off his face.

“I will enjoy crushing your spirit enormously. It will be truly delicious. You got a deal.”

He stretched out his hand and Goku moved forward to shake it.

Once their bodies touched Goku felt like he had been struck by lightning. His entire flesh felt like it was on fire, and somehow like his soul had been weighed down. On top of that he felt his claws digging into his shoulder.

Goku cried out in surprise. He thought he didn’t have a physical body in this plane. The pain overwhelmed him and the last thing he heard was the disturbing voice laughing cruelly in his ear.

Vegeta was frustrated. First Goku had mocked him during their spar. The fool never did take him seriously. Then the dumb idiot had to take his blast full force and injure himself. What should have been a great victory was now tarnished. Vegeta pushed back the beginning feelings of panic when Goku still didn’t awake.

‘This is what you’ve always wanted.’ A small voice in the back of his head whispered.

Vegeta shivered. ‘No I want an honorable victory where my strength is clearly proven superior to his. Not for him to be caught off guard and then killed...’ He jerked away from his own thoughts.

The panic he had been fighting took over. He began shaking and screaming at Goku’s limp unconscious body.

“Kakarot!” Fear was gripping his throat. He strangled out the other Saiyans name with a cry. He couldn’t think.

Why was he effected this way? He realized somewhere in the back of his mind that he hadn’t thought of Goku dying again since he had come back to life after being gone for seven years.

He refused to acknowledge how much that time had affected him once the other man came back. Now it was slammed back under his nose.

“Kakarot!” He screamed at the top of his lungs this time. He left his hands on Goku’s shoulders. He looked vulnerable, which was startling to Vegeta to say the least. The little voice that usually chastised him for caring was strangly silent and it allowed him a little time to calm down.

‘Senzu!’ In a moment of clarity he remembered Goku had been keeping a senzu bean on him in case of an emergency. He awkwardly dug into the sash of his gi until he found it.

Vegeta went pale when he realized there was no way Goku would be able to chew and swallow the bean by himself.

“Oh for the love of!”

Without giving himself time to think about it, he put the Senzu Bean into his own mouth and chewed it a few times. Then he leaned over Goku and placed his own mouth over his and feed him the Sensu bean that way. He coaxed Goku to swallow it. He sighed and began to relax as he noticed the burn marks covering every visible part of his body began to heal.

He half sat down and half fell down in relief. The calmness quickly turned back to fear when the other man didn’t wake still. Vegeta was overwhelmed by everything that had happened. He wanted to curse himself for showing so much emotion but he just couldn’t fight the onslaught of feelings he had had since Goku had fallen unconscious.

‘What should I do? I could take him to the Lookout? What can Dende do, he’s already healed by the Senzu,’ He thought harder. ‘Bulma. She’ll know what to do.’

He picked Goku up as gently as he could without shuffling him too much and flew off to Capsule Corp.

The flight wasn’t too bad, Goku was heavy but nothing he couldn’t manage. He landed on the back balcony wanting to avoid as many people as possible. That didn’t stop his son from finding him as soon as he stepped inside.

“Dad!” He called excitedly. His face turned to worry once he saw he was carrying Goku in his arms. “What happened?”

“Not now, Trunks. Can you find your mother for me?”

“Yeah Dad, right away!” He shouted over his shoulder as he was already running. Vegeta couldn’t help a small smile at his son. It quickly turned into a frown but he didn’t know why. He loved his son. It was okay that he loved his son...

He carried Goku to their living quarters glaring at anyone who looked at them for too long. Bulma came running in with Trunks demanding to know what was wrong.

Vegeta for once felt himself at a loss for words. He would normally bristle and yell at his wife but he felt a lack of his usual anger. He instead just gestured at Goku’s unconscious body helplessly.

She immediately went to check on him, looking for injuries and checking his pulse and breathing.

“Vegeta what happened?” Her tone wasn’t the harsh one he was expecting, she sounded more flustered.

He explained what happened as calm as he could. Stating at the end that he healed him with a Senzu but he still would not awake.

“Jesus, Vegeta. He was probably just having a good time fighting you. You didn’t have to kill him for it.”

It took him a minute to realize what she was talking about.

“You think he...” He snarled but was interrupted.

“Vegeta, he thinks of you as a friend. He always has. God knows why, it’s probably your Saiyan genes. He enjoys your guys’ little spars. Why can’t you see that?”

Vegeta deflated slightly.

“Oh.” He said dumbly after a minute.

“Come on tough guy, he seems fine, he might just need rest. Help me get him comfortable.”

Vegeta moved in a daze, grabbing pillows and blankets while Bulma went to get a wash rag to wipe off his face and arms. She frowned at his burnt gi.

“You really did a number on him didn’t you?”

“Tsk.” Vegeta tried to come up with some sort of defense but couldn’t think of a single thing to say. Baffled by his mind suddenly going blank he just huffed as he set the bedding down. ‘She can deal with this.’ Completely spent by the events of the day he left without a word.

Goku woke slowly and groggily. He didn’t remember being this tired since he came back to life and fought Majin Buu. He looked around but didn’t immediately recognize his surroundings. Once it registered ‘where’ he was, he still didn’t understand how he had gotten there.

Bulma was suddenly in his line of sight and she looked concerned.

“Hey big guy, how’re you feeling?”

“Bulma? Goku yawned. “What happened?” He asked as he wiped his face, trying to wake up faster.

Bulma bit her lip nervously. Goku sat up slowly.

“I don’t know how much you remember, but you were sparring with Vegeta and he got a little carried away. He said he gave you a Senzu Bean and it seemed to heal you but you still never woke up. He brought you here.”

“Oh.” Goku thought about it. He did remember sparing with Vegeta. They were high up in the air. He remembered getting hit with an energy blast, falling, and then nothing. Something else skittered in his memory but was gone just as fast. While trying to get it back he remembered the look of rage on Vegeta’s face as he attacked him.

Goku pouted. ‘Overboard is right.’ He wished Vegeta would see him as a friend and equal. ‘Oh well.’ He put that troubling thought aside immediately. He didn’t want to dwell on it. It never got him anywhere.

“Well I’m feeling better now Bulma. I better get home before Chi Chi gets worried about me!”

“Wait Goku-“

He placed his fingers to his forehead and disappeared before Bulma could finish her sentence.

He followed his youngest son’s energy home. He met his wife in the kitchen getting dinner ready.

“There you are Goku!” She greeted him warmly but her tone turned sour when she saw him. “What happened to you?” She demanded. Checking him for injuries. She seemed satisfied he didn’t have any but still turned her nose up at the state his gi was in.

“Uh, we got a little carried away today. Sorry about that. I’ll go get cleaned up!” He ran off towards their bedroom.

“You better!” She called after him.

Goku felt refreshed after the good dinner his wife had prepared. He had a hard time getting to sleep that night since he slept so much during the day. The Senzu Bean had left him completely healed and full of energy. He tossed and turned feeling like he was forgetting something important.

He sighed and got up quietly. He might as well get some training in if he wasn’t going to sleep.

When Goku had finally fallen asleep, he had weird dreams. He couldn’t remember them very well, except for a menacing pair of eyes that seemed to follow him even now that he was awake. He shivered when he remembered them.

Currently, Goku was out in the fields taking a break. His training hadn’t been going very well. He noticed it last night when he went outside but had blamed it on the strange day he had had. Now that it was still continuing he was starting to get concerned. His energy felt off and for some reason he actually felt less powerful.

‘But how could that be?’

He decided to take an actual break and went home to get something to eat. The house was empty, which was kind of odd, but he didn’t think much of it. He took some leftovers out of the fridge and dug in with his normal gusto.

‘Where’s Chi Chi?’

The thought struck him randomly. He paused his eating but shrugged it off and went back to eating.

‘Is she cheating on me?’

Goku paused again at the new thought. That was strange.

‘How can she be cheating on me? I’m not a test...’

He finished his meal and went back out in the field. He went to start to his tractor when he was assaulted with the memory from yesterday.

‘You’re not taking me seriously Kakarot!’

‘Big Bang Attack!’

‘Vegeta is stronger than me. He must pay.’

Again Goku felt a thought enter his head and did not understand where it came from.

He frowned.

‘Vegeta’s not stronger than me. He caught me off guard. Besides if he did get stronger than me, I would just have to train harder.’ Goku actually smiled at the thought. He would enjoy it immensely if that happened.

He scratched his head at how weird his thoughts were right now. He decided to let it go and went back to work.

Vegeta was having lunch with his family. For some reason he was in high spirits and decided not to question it.

“So can I, Dad?”

Trunks was looking at him expectantly.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at him as he took a bite of his steak.

Trunks pouted a little before repeating himself.

“Can I train with you today? You promised I could train with you again soon.”

Vegeta bristled automatically at the mention of his promise but nothing happened. He calmed down enough to wonder why he was worried. He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

“Alright Trunks, but I’m keeping the gravity turned up.” Trunks beamed and Vegeta noticed Bulma was smiling as well.

“Have fun you two. I’m going to be busy finishing up the plans for my birthday party so I’ll be pretty busy today.”

“Right.” Vegeta nodded feeling awkward about the huge party she had planned. “And that’s in two days?” he asked.

“Yes, that’s why I’ve got to make sure everything is ready.”

She got up and walked towards him. She leaned down to kiss his forehead. He allowed it since no one else was around besides his son, but he still blushed.

“Alright, woman, get on with it then.” He growled. Bulma laughed as she walked out of the room.

“Come on brat, let’s go.” His rough tone didn’t seem to phase Trunks, although his pink cheeks might have taken away his usual intimidating demeanor.

“Alright yeah, let’s go!”

Goku couldn’t sleep again. It was frustrating to him. He waited until about halfway through the night before he gave up and went to go train again.

It didn’t take long to confirm his suspicions that there was definitely something wrong with his energy. He tried to push past it but it hung over him like a heavy fog.

‘You’re getting weaker. You’re no hero.’

There was that strange little voice in the back of his head again.

‘Wait a minute...’

He saw a flash of those eyes that had been haunting him again and suddenly he remembered.

Goku gasped as it hit him like a strike of lightning.

The bargain. The demon-looking thing that fed off of Vegeta. A whole day had already passed.

Goku actually smirked. ‘If this is the best it can do, I’ll have no problem lasting through the week.’

He finally decided to go to bed. He slept soundly with a smile on his face. He had this in the bag.

Vegeta smiled down at Trunks. He was training with him again today and it was actually going very well. Trunks was enjoying himself and even under only 100 times Earths gravity Vegeta felt stronger somehow. He sensed he was finally on the cusp of his current limit. It excited him and pushed him forward.

After they both were panting hard Vegeta led Trunks to get some lunch. Bulma was already at the table and he walked over and placed his hand on her shoulder. Bulma looked baffled but didn’t say anything. She took his hand him hers and squeezed.

After lunch they went for a walk together, just enjoying each other’s company. Bulma seemed to beam at all the attention she was getting. Vegeta briefly wondered why this was usually so hard. It felt fine, nice even to be with his family. To be there for his son and wife.

Goku punched the air in frustration. He had been so distracted today by his energy problems that he had to dig up and replant the same area several times because he kept messing it up. He couldn’t have that, Chi Chi was already so upset about the lack of progress.

He knew he promised her he would work now that he came back but he still needed to train, right? Which is what he was currently trying to do, but he couldn’t control his energy enough for simple exercises. He growled in frustration. Meditation hadn’t worked either. Desperate to get a grasp on it he tried to power up to help control it.

He felt his energy pool around him and lick up and down his body like it was a flame. He closed his eyes and concentrated. He raised his energy enough to turn Super Saiyan. ‘So far so good.’ He opened his eyes and continued to power up. He felt the very ground around him shake as he continued to what he referred to as Super Saiyan 2.

He finally felt some resistance as he attempted to reach his level 3. He gritted his teeth and continued to push past it. He felt the resistance go slack and smirked to himself.

His smirk quickly disappeared along with his control. He felt his power go recklessly out of balance. It sky rocketed as he was pushed painfully into 3 and couldn’t reign it in. His energy burned him similarly like Vegeta’s blast from the other day. The entire ground around him burst from the impact.

He attempted to power down but couldn’t do anything. He had absolutely no control. He looked around frantically like he could find something that would help. With out warning he felt a sharp pain on the back of his neck and found himself unconscious once again.

Vegeta carried the knocked out Goku back to his house. Chi Chi fussed and Goten seemed upset. He had flown as fast as he could the second he felt Goku’s energy spike then spiral out of control. He acted on impulse and would have been more embarrassed if Goku hadn’t been in such bad shape.

“What happened?” Chi Chi asked him as she tucked Goku into bed.

“I don’t know, he was powering up so much that he had destroyed everything around him about mile wide by the time I got there. I had to knock him unconscious.”

Chi Chi glared toward Goku but didn’t say anything. Vegeta had wanted to lord this over Goku. That his training was going so well and the oaf had made such an idiot out of himself twice now but seeing him laying there... it just didn’t feel right. Vegeta bristled.

“Well in any case he is home and safe now. I’ll be off then. Will we be seeing you tomorrow?”

Chi Chi looked confused but then seemed to realize what he meant.

“For the party, yes, we’ll all be there. Even this rascal.” She ruffled Goku’s spiky Saiyan hair.

Vegeta nodded then let himself out. On the flight home he couldn’t help but remember how helpless Goku looked both the times he had to carry him while he was unconscious. For some reason it bothered Vegeta to see his rival so vulnerable. He shook that thought out of his head and continued to fly toward his home.

Goku sat up abruptly. He looked around confused. Chi Chi ran in hearing the ruffling of the bedding. “Goku!”  
She looked relieved to see him awake.

“Hey Cheech.” He rubbed the back of his neck.

Her smile wavered then turned into a full frown.

“Goku you wrecked your entire set of crops. You’ll have to start from the very beginning.”

“Aww Chi Chi,” Goku started to apologize. “I’m really so-“ She cut him off.

“No Goku, saying sorry isn’t going to cut it this time mister! Now after Bulma’s party tomorrow it’s time for you to get serious. No more training. No more sparring with Vegeta. Focus on your work in the field only for awhile and then we’ll talk.”

“But Chi Chi-“

“No buts Goku. You need to be here and support your family. Honestly why did you even come back if you were going to be like this?”

She left the room in a huff.

Goku froze. Chi Chi’s words caused an unfamiliar sharp pain in his chest. Goku didn’t like it. He tried to will it away but it stayed stubbornly.

‘Why did you even come back...’

Goku tried not to think about how his absence for the last seven years had affected his family. When he decided to stay dead after Cell he thought he had been doing a good thing. At first it seemed right, Earth had been peaceful for seven years.

‘Just until you returned...’

Goku startled at the thought. ‘Should I have stayed gone?’

Goku stopped that track dead in its tracks. The demon was trying to make him sad that’s all.

‘Why did you even come back...’

Goku laid back down trying to get comfortable as Chi Chi’s harsh words kept replaying over and over. ‘Is she still mad at me? Am I not welcome after all?’

Goten came to check on him.

“Dad, are you okay?”

“Hey little guy. Yeah, I’m okay, just resting.”

“What happened Dad? I felt your energy. It was crazy! If Mr. Vegeta hadn’t showed up you might have been really hurt, mom said.”

Goku held out his arms for his son to come hug him. Goten climbed onto the bed and snuggled into his father.

Goku didn’t know what to think about Vegeta being the one to knock him and out and bring him home. He decided to just not worry about it and focused on calming the little boy in his arms.

Goten was so much like him. He was brave and very sweet. Goku loved him wholeheartedly and felt his heartbeat pick up every time he remembered that this bundle of sunshine was his son. He had no idea of his existence while he was training in Otherworld.

‘You’re a terrible father.’ The little voice in his head whispered. Goku frowned at the thought. He wasn’t a bad dad. He didn’t even know about Goten, if not he wouldn’t have...

A memory was thrown at him so fast he couldn’t fight it. He was swept up into it entirely.

He was standing on a cliff over looking Cell and Gohan after he had thrown them both a Senzu Bean. Piccolo was in his face absolutely livid.

“Enough of this game Goku, you’re wrong about your son. Gohan may have that power but it doesn’t matter. He doesn’t thirst for battle and mayhem. He’s not a fighter like you.”

‘But then that would mean.... oh god I’ve made a terrible mistake.’

Goku felt a crippling weight on his very spirit when he thought about that day. He tried desperately to think of anything and not remember how terrible he felt to have not even known something so important about his own son...

He subconsciously pulled Goten against him tighter. He had fallen asleep at some point and Goku ran his fingers through his soft hair.

‘I’m not a bad dad..”

That night Goku couldn’t sleep once again. He kept feeling strange stirrings in his chest and stomach. The little voice in his head wouldn’t quiet down. He tried desperately not to listen but kept going back to the Cell Games and how he treated Gohan.

Goku never liked to worry or dwell on the past, choosing to move forward instead so it was hard to completely ignore everything the demon was throwing at him.

He looked over at Chi Chi. She said after the party tomorrow to focus on his work. So that meant he was okay until then right?

He needed some fresh air and maybe a little advice. He stepped outside, pressed his fingers to his forehead and flickered out of sight.

Vegeta pulled the blanket up over him and got comfortable. Bulma snuggled up to him and it felt strangely nice and comforting. That was happening a lot lately. Something with his family had changed recently. He couldn’t put his finger on it, but he was a lot more comfortable around them. He felt like a great weight had been lifted. It was nice.

He fell asleep warm and feeling cared for.

Goku chewed on his dumpling absentmindedly.

“It all sounds pretty far fetched to me.” King Kai said to Goku, thinking deeply. “But I suppose in a way it would make sense.”

Goku nodded, not sure what else to say. Coming to King Kai’s planet so far hadn’t been very helpful.

“Oh hold on Goku I gotta take this.”

King Kai stepped away and started speaking quietly to someone.

“What, Beerus!”

“Huh, what’s a Beerus?” Goku asked walking towards King Kai.

Vegeta walked around arm in arm with Bulma. She was in high spirits, her big birthday celebration was coming along great. Almost all the guests had arrived and settled in. He let her lead him around and play host. He noticed that although Goku’s family was there, the man himself was not. Bulma noticed, too.

“Hey Chi Chi where’s Goku?”

“I don’t know!” Chi Chi yelled. “When I woke up he was gone god-knows-where.” She calmed down a little. “I’m sorry Bulma I know how important this is for you. Hopefully he’ll make it before the party is over.”

Bulma nodded and patted Chi Chi on the shoulder.

“I’m sorry Chi Chi. You know Goku.”

Chi Chi sighed exasperatedly. “I sure do.”

“Come on Vegeta, let’s go say hi to Yamcha.”

Vegeta rolled his eyes.

Goku gasped as he peered through King Kai’s window. ‘That is Beerus? He looks like a hairless everyday house cat!’

“Goku, get out here!” King Kai yelled at him loud enough for him to hear.

Goku jumped out of the window and ran full force toward the Destroyer God he had heard so much about.

“Yo my name’s Goku and I’m a Saiyan from Ear-“ He was interrupted by a punch on his head.

“Ow!”

“I knew you were gonna pull something like this. Come on you’re old enough to give a proper greeting.”

“Oh I’m sorry.” Goku straightened up and bowed down. “Greetings your majesty. It is an honor for you to meet me.”

“If you say so.” Beerus responded dryly. Goku heard the other tall one giggle. Goku looked up at him and felt a jolt when they made eye contact. Something about these two was strange. He thought he caught the attendant looking at his shoulder but wasn’t sure. ‘He can’t see it, there’s no way.’

After discussing if he had ever heard of a ‘Super Saiyan God’, they were ready to leave.

“Wait!” Goku cried with his hand stretched out, “Do you think you could show me a little bit of your power?”

“And how do you propose we do that?”

“We could go toe to toe in a sparring match. Even if just for a minute. Please.” He put his hands together pleadingly.

“I haven’t been asked to spar in a millennia. Sure, why not?”

Goku tried to power up as he was soon asked but his energy went out of control again. It wrapped itself around him and Beerus. Beerus recoiled from the contact.

“What is this?” He cried angrily.

“I’m sorry, I forgot, I’m having problems. I-“

Beerus cut him off by sending a chop to the back of his neck. As Goku fell unconscious he had one fleeting thought.

‘Everyone has got to quit doing that.’

‘Vegeta, it’s King Kai.’

Vegeta stoped in his tracks. He gestured for Bulma to go on with out him.

“This had better be important.”

‘I’m not contacting you to talk about the weather Vegeta. Look there’s no time. Beerus the Destroyer is on his way to you right now.’

“Beerus the Destroyer? Wait, I think I heard that name when I was a kid.”

‘Well, he’s on his way right now. Make sure you don’t do anything stupid. Goku tried to fight him and he defeated him in just one blow.’

“Wait Kakarot is down?”

‘Yes so you need to make sure everyone is on their best behavior or he’ll destroy the Earth.’

“Destroy the Earth?”

“What about destroying the Earth?”

Bulma walked up to him.

Vegeta gulped.

“What’s the matter sweetie? Why are you talking to yourself?”

He grabbed Bulma by the arm leading her quickly towards the center of the party.

“No time Bulma, we got to warn everyone. We-“ Vegeta stopped dead. Standing directly in front of him was Lord Beerus himself. Vegeta’s eyes widened. He recognized Beerus.

Goku coughed and tried to pry himself from the Goku sized hole in the ground.

“You got yourself beat up dum-dum. I’m surprised you’re still alive.”

“That was pretty dumb of me.”

“Yeah well Beerus is on his way to Earth.”

“On his way to Earth... Oh no Bulma’s party. She’s gonna be pissed! Oh King Kai I’ve got to go!”

“Goku wait!”

But Goku was already leaving.

He reappeared next to Piccolo who gave him a funny look. Goku smiled at him but immediately went to find Beerus. Beerus seemed to be just hanging out and eating so he went to go talk to Bulma instead.

“Hey, Bulma, sorry I’m late.”

“It’s okay, better late than never. Hey, are you okay? You look kinda beat up.”

“Oh yeah, I’m fine.”

“Hmm.” He heard a dark chuckle from behind him. “I heard you got your ass handed to you pretty good.”

“Oh hey, Vegeta!” Goku smiled. “I did, where did you hear that?”

“Your friend the Kai told me. He also warned me about this guy.” He gestured toward Beerus. “So far it hasn’t been so bad. I’ve been running interference.”

“Oh I see. Hey, do you know anything about the Super Saiyan God he keeps asking about?”

“No, and for our sakes I hope he isn’t too disappointed when he doesn’t find one.”

Just then they were interrupted by someone yelling.

“Buu no like you! Buu turn you into candy and eat you!”

“I turn my back for one second—!” Vegeta bolted toward Buu and Beerus who were having an argument of some sort.

Before Vegeta could get there all hell broke loose.

Beerus threw Majin Buu aside like he was nothing. All the Z fighters sprang into action and were quickly incapacitated. Goku tried to power up but was stopped by Vegeta’s hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t, Kakarot.”

Before either could argue they felt their sons fuse and go after Beerus. They both flew after them.

After Gotenks lay on the ground defeated they looked at each other. Both looked determined to be the one to face Beerus. Goku opened his mouth to say something but no words were spoken. He widened his eyes in shock and Vegeta turned around to see what had startled him. Vegeta’s curiosity turned to horror as he watched his wife slap Beerus then be slapped in return.

Something inside his mind broke. He was speaking but he wasn’t aware of what he was saying.

“My... BULMA!!!”

He felt his power rise and crackle around him. He felt it continue to power up to his maximum. He felt it touch the ceiling and then just, bust through. He was surprised but that didn’t stop him from throwing himself at Beerus full force. He was so caught up in his rage he didn’t notice his hair growing or his facial features changing.

Goku stared in awe as Vegeta went to Super Saiyan 3 for the very first time. It took his breath away.

“Vegeta...”

Vegeta gave Beerus more trouble than everyone else but ultimately was defeated just the same.

Beerus stood with his arm outstretched and began building a huge energy ball pointed right at Vegeta.

“Wait!” Goku cried.

Beerus looked over at him. “I have an idea!” Goku ran over to help Vegeta remain standing. Vegeta didn’t even resist he was emotionally and physically exhausted from the entire ordeal.

“Lord Beerus, I have one last idea to try, if you could just give us a tiny bit more time. He raised his hand and placed his fingers near each other to emphasize ‘a little’.

Beerus nodded and then flew off to find his attendant, Whis. Goku helped drag Vegeta over to Bulma. “Bulma I’m sorry but we’re going to need the Dragon Balls.”

“Whatever you need to do to get this pudding-loving psycho out of here!”

“Woah, Bulma calm down. He’s a God. You gotta respect the rank.”

“A God?”

“Yeah a Destroyer God. The last kind of God you want to upset.”

Bulma paled.

“You who- Lord Beerus!” She called out in a sing song voice while waving at him.

‘Vulgar woman.’

With Shenron’s instructions, the two full Saiyans and their sons gathered in a circle giving their energy to Goku to try to make him a Super Saiyan God.

“Don’t bother Goku, it didn’t work.” Piccolo called.

“You lot seemed to have misunderstood. You need five Saiyans with righteous hearts to give their energy to another. That’s six in total.”

They all looked around trying to count to verify what Whis said was true. After arguing about if they actually had righteous hearts or not, Goku secretly worried his passenger might be a problem, but then he forgot what he was thinking entirely when his daughter-in-law spoke up.

“They’re only quarter Saiyan but it should be enough.”

“I’m gonna be a granddad?” Goku asked Vegeta.

“Hmm, it appears so.”

They lined back up.

“How come Kakarot gets to be the one?”

“Oh come on Vegeta.”

“No you always get to-“

“Hey Saiyans. Let Vegeta be the one. I don’t want to deal with that one’s weird energy again.” Beerus gestured toward Goku.

Vegeta beamed but Goku frowned. He felt a pang of jealousy but ignored it. It was probably for the best with his energy, but dang it, he wanted to be the one!

They gathered around Vegeta this time and began to transfer their energy. It felt like Goku was giving every ounce of his. Vegeta’s energy began to climb, swirling around them and changing into something new.

Vegeta emerged smaller than he had been a minute ago. He appeared to look younger as well. His energy had disappeared and his hair and eyes were now red. It was breathtaking. He smirked.

“Did it work Vegeta?”

“Oh yeah.” He tightened his fists while looking at them.

“Are you ready yet or what? I’m tired of waiting.”

“I’m ready Lord Beerus!” Vegeta called.

Everyone but Goku ran for cover. Goku put his hand up to shield his eyes from the sun. ‘This I wanna see.’

The fight was glorious. Monumentally awesome in a way that shook the very Earth. Not even his fight with Majin Buu had been so spectacular. Beerus was a very worthy opponent. Strong but patient. He seemed to be coaching Vegeta on how to use his new found powers.

Goku followed and ‘watched’ the fight as they flew away from Capule Corp and into the city. They continued to clash and trade blows through the woods all the way to the desert where Goku had met Vegeta for the first time and had been sparring at lately.

They fought so hard that the ground below them gave out and they continued to fight underground. They stopped fighting for a few minutes. ‘What could they be talking about?’

When Vegeta burst back up from under the earth, he had dropped from the new God form back to Super Saiyan. ‘Does that mean it’s over?’

Vegeta still held is own even after losing his God powers. They flew up until they were in the outer atmosphere of the earth. Goku craned his neck so he continue to keep track of their movements.

Finally it was over. Vegeta fell from space. Goku shouted for everyone to get out of the way. He braced himself and caught Vegeta, taking as much of the impact as possible.

“Kakarot.”

“Vegeta.”

They stared at each other. This was it. They were really all going to die this time. Goku smiled at Vegeta and for once Vegeta returned it with a quick small smile of his own.

‘Kakarot, I admitted once that you were the strongest, but today I surpassed you and I was the hero.’

They both flinched as Beerus held out his hand. He built up the energy letting it grow and grow. Goku and Vegeta looked at each other again. Beerus released his attack and destroyed a rock.

‘Wait what?’

“Oh, look at that, my Lord, you destroyed the Earth just like you said you would. Just a lot less of it.” Whis said in a condescending tone.

Beerus grunted. “Thank you Lord Beerus.” Vegeta grunted as he struggled to stand up. Goku helped him and Vegeta grunted as a thank you.

“Pfft, you mortals are just lucky I used up all my power in that fight. That’s all I had left.”

“Oh, and I’m sure it had nothing to do with the food.” Bulma laughed knowingly.

“Of course not. Even though I would really like to know what the precious and ever elusive pudding tastes like!” Beerus cried as he licked his lips.

“Tell you what, if you promise not to destroy us I’ll have a whole truck full delivered. That way you and your friend over there can continue to enjoy our food.” She gestured over at Whis who was currently eating a fruit parfait with a look of ecstasy on his face. Beerus blanched.

“Hold on... a whole truckload you say? Can you make it two so I don’t have to share with Whis?”

Bulma laughed. “You know what? I’ll make it three so no one has to share with Buu either.”

Everyone laughed at that.

True to Bulma’s word she ordered plenty of pudding and even more food to keep the party going. Goku sat to the side once the excitement died down. He wouldn’t admit to himself but he was pouting. He wanted to be the one to fight Beerus. Now Vegeta was on a whole other level than him and he didn’t know if he could reach it on his own. That smarted.

Goku shoved more food into his mouth. Food would help. He was so busy eating he hadn’t noticed someone approaching him.

Whis sat down. “Hello, Goku.”

“Hey um... Whis right?”

“That’s right. I wanted ask you something if that’s alright.”

Goku froze mid bite. “Sure, what’s on your mind?”

“Well, I noticed how disconnected your energy is between your spirit and body.”

Goku frowned but nodded.

“I was wondering if you knew you had a sort of parasite attached to you.” Whis gestured toward Goku’s shoulder.

“No way you can see him?” Goku gasped.

Whis nodded. “No one else can, can they?” Goku shook his head.

“How come you can?”

“Well I possess a lot of abilities being that I am an Angel.”

“An Angel!” Goku cried. “How can you be an Angel?”

“All attendants are Angels. We’d have to be in order to teach and look after our Destroyers.”

Goku thought about this.

“I’m just curious why your little friend resembles that of the other Saiyan Vegeta instead of you.” He tilted his head.

Goku scratched his cheek. “Heh. It’s a long story.”

He told Whis all about getting knocked out and meeting the demon. He explained the deal.

“Hmm. He made a deal with you?”

Goku nodded. “Yep he said one week and then he’ll leave everyone nice alone forever.”

“And you believe him?”

“Yeah, I mean why wouldn’t I?”

“You’re astounding level of naïveté is refreshing Goku.”

“Thanks, I think. Anyway it’s been three days and all he’s done so far is whisper stupid stuff in my ear. I think it’s gonna be fine.”

Whis stood up. “Alright. It’s really none of my business anyway. My Lord and I will be staying here for a little while. I wanted you to know you can come to me if you need help with this. You Saiyans seem like a stubborn bunch though so I won’t hold my breath.”

“Thanks Whis.”

Gohan came to say goodbye when they were ready to leave. Goku looked over his son. He was a fine handsome young man, but he was a scholar now and he hadn’t kept up his training. Whatever happened in the seven years he was gone had changed him. Maybe it had been the Cell Games. Goku didn’t know. Heavy thinking wasn’t his strong suit.

‘He resents you for what you did. He’ll never be a well-adjusted, happy adult.’

“Gohan can I ask you something?”

“Sure Dad, what’s up?”

“Are you happy?”

“Am I happy? What do you mean?”

“With your life? Your job, your family- are you happy?”

Gohan stared at him apprehensively.

“Yeah Dad, I’m really happy. Why are you asking me this?”

“I just...” Goku rubbed the back of his neck. “You’ve changed so much while I was gone. I wanted to make sure.”

Gohan seemed thoughtful. “Things were different. We all thought the peace would last forever. I could have continued training, Mom would have let me. But I really liked to study and learn. I’m lucky too, Videl loves and supports me either way. And my child will be free to choose when they’re older as well.”

They both looked over at Videl who was telling everyone goodbye.

“Congratulations again, Son.”

“Thanks Dad. I’ll see you later okay?” He gave Goku a weird look.

“Yeah, your Mom will probably want to come by and celebrate the good news.”

Gohan left with a wave.

‘See, little Vegeta? He said he’s happy.’

‘He’s lying. He didn’t want to tell you he thinks you’re a terrible father.’

‘I already told you I’m not a bad father. I love my sons.’

‘You are a bad father and you’re going to be just as terrible of a grandfather.’

‘Am not!’ Goku pouted.

‘You killed your grandfather. How would you even know?’

Goku stopped breathing. He felt a wave of nausea and dizziness crash into him.

‘My Grandpa?’

He was assaulted with another memory. This time he was much younger. He was out front of the house him and his Grandpa shared. His sensitive nose alerting him something was wrong. Looking down to see his Grandpa’s crushed body. Goku falling over him and crying.

‘You did that. You transformed into a monster and killed him. Even though he warned you not to look at the full moon you did it anyway.’

‘No I-‘ Goku shook his head. ‘I didn’t know.’

‘He would still be alive if you had listened to him. It’s all your fault he died.’

“No!” Goku’s eyes widened in shock when he realized he yelled that out loud. He noticed a lot of eyes on him with curious looks on their faces. He got up and walked away from his friends and family’s stares.

He didn’t want to think about it. He had been made aware when he learned he was a Saiyan that he was actually the one that killed his Grandpa, but he had just chosen not to think about it.

Now though, he wasn’t given the option. He was forced to confront it and he didn’t like the uncomfortable pain in his chest.

He could almost feel the demon’s glee.

‘No, he can’t win!’

‘He’s not even the only family member that you’ve killed.’

‘What, no I-‘

‘You forgotten about your own brother? That’s even worse.’

Goku fell to his knees.

‘Raditz. I had to, he was threatening Gohan.’ Goku said softly.

‘You didn’t have to kill him. You wanted to. You loved it. You’ve killed so many and always justify it.’

‘You’re wrong.’

‘Why didn’t you kill Vegeta?’

‘Huh?’

‘When you fought here on Earth for the first time. You let him go. He could have come back to destroy you and Earth. But you just let him go.’

‘Oh.’ Goku didn’t have a good argument for that one. With Vegeta he could just tell he had good in him. He just... knew.

‘You killed your own brother but you let our dear Prince live even though he was far more dangerous.’ He laughed deeply.

Goku looked around hysterically trying to find something to anchor him. He felt like he was spinning uncontrollably. He sat down on the grass.

‘Did you pity the poor Prince? Prince of a dead race?’

Goku paused at that.

‘That’s right. Your home planet, your whole species is dead. It’s just the two of you.’

Goku sighed. ‘Yes but I never knew them. That might have worked on Vegeta, but it won’t work on me.’ Goku smirked but it didn’t reach his eyes.

‘Oh? Hmm. You know I just remembered.’ It came out as a purr. Goku braced himself. ‘You killed your sons didn’t you?’

‘No I never-‘

‘You did. While fighting Majin Buu, you left them for dead. Vegeta hates you for that.’

Goku felt like he had been physically shocked those words surprised him so much.

‘Actually wasn’t it your idea to fight Vegeta while he was possessed? Aren’t you really responsible for everyone that died that day?’

‘No that’s not true Vegeta-‘

‘Vegeta made his choice because of you. All just to get your attention.’

‘What? No, I-‘

‘Yes, you surpassed him, then abandoned him. Leaving him the last of his kind.’

‘Vegeta...’

‘Oh yes,his loneliness was delicious. Not as much as yours though. This is working out so much better for me.’

‘No. You haven’t broken me.’

‘Haven’t I?’

‘No you have not. I’m fine.’

‘After everything today. Vegeta getting to be the hero? You’re fine?’

‘Yeah.’ Goku laughed shakily.

‘You have caused more death and destruction to your friends and family than anything else.’

‘No I protect everyone, I’m the only one who can.’

‘You protect them only after you put them in danger. What about your friend Krillin? How many times has he died because you put him danger?’

‘Krillin, no, what-‘

‘Tambourine, Freiza? Why was he there?’

“You’re wrong!” Goku screamed at the top of his lungs.

He heard a chuckle. ‘I’ve got you Goku just admit it.’

Goku felt someone shaking him. He looked up dazed to see Vegeta.

“Kakarot you’re scaring the guests. What’s gotten into you?” Vegeta scoffed down at him. Something in Goku’s face must have confused him because his face softened.

“Kakarot what is it, what’s wrong?”

“Ve-ge-ta?” He managed to choke out. He couldn’t breathe and his chest felt tight. He clutched his shirt.

What was this feeling?

“Kakarot, seriously what’s going on with you? You’re acting like a lunatic.” He searched Goku’s eyes trying to find some sort of an answer.

“Whis.” Goku gasped out. “Get me Whis.”

“What Kakarot I-“

“Please, Vegeta.” Goku closed his eyes and murmured something that sounded like please a couple times.

Vegeta dropped him and ran to find Whis.

Vegeta’s head was reeling. ‘Kakarot is acting so strange, and what does he want with Beerus’ attendant?’

He ran. He was actually ~~frightened~~ nervous. He probably caused quite the scene himself, he caught a few stares but he ignored them. Stopping only when he found Beerus and Whis sitting at a table enjoying another round of dessert. He screamed to a stop and bowed so fast he hit his head on the table.

“Pardon me my lord, but may I borrow your attendant?”

Beerus choked on his spoon.

“What? Whis, why?”

“Kakarot is having a fit or something and asked for him.”

“Kakarot?”

“The other Saiyan my Lord, Goku.”

“Ah yes, very well Whis see what he wants. I’ll stay here and keep an eye on your food.”

“I’m sure you will my Lord.” Whis rolled his eyes but got up to follow Vegeta.

“This way.”

They found Goku lying in the grass where Vegeta left him. He was clutching his chest and breathing very heavily. He was pale. Vegeta felt his own chest lurch at the sight of his rival in such a way.

“Kakarot.” He shook his shoulder. “Kakarot I brought Whis.”

Goku had a far off look in his eyes. He didn’t seem to realize Vegeta was in front of him.

“I’ll handle this from here Vegeta.”

“What are you talking about? What’s going on with him?”

Vegeta looked back down and shook him again.

“I’m afraid that’s not helping him.”

Vegeta looked back up. He wasn’t sure why he even cared but something was severely wrong with Goku and he wanted to find out what.

Whis looked determined to excuse him. Vegeta tightened his jaw.

“Okay. Sure.” Vegeta got up and walked away. As soon as he thought Whis wasn’t paying attention he dived behind a tree. He peeked around the side and craned his neck to hear better.

Whis leaned down to be more level with Goku. He pointed his staff at him and used his powers to freshen up his body and clothes. Goku looked like he became more aware and looked around.

“Whis? What happened?”

“I’m not sure. You seemed to be having an episode of sorts and asked Vegeta to come get me. I assume it had something to do with your passenger?” He phrased it as a question.

Goku thought back and blushed. He didn’t know why he reacted like that.

“I’m sorry Whis. I let it get into my head a little.”

“So do you still think you can outlast the week?”

Goku shook his head.

“Well I can help you go to his plane of existence so you can fight him.”

“Really, yeah that’d be great.”

“Are you sure you can handle it in your condition?”

“Well yeah, it’s only when I try to power up that I lose control.”

Whis looked thoughtful.

“Are you sure you want to go alone? Why not ask Vegeta?”

“No.” Goku spoke so forcefully that Whis snapped his head down to look at him better. Goku’s eyes softened from a look of total determination. “No.” He repeated more evenly. “I don’t want him to know. He- he shouldn’t know.”

Whis raised an eyebrow but said nothing.  
“Alright Goku. I can get you there and I can bring you back, but I cannot offer any other assistance do you understand?”

Goku nodded. “Well worst case let everyone know what happened and they can use the Dragon Balls for me.”

“Didn’t you just use them today for Lord Beerus. Won’t they be dormant for a year?”

“Oh yeah? There’s always the Namek ones.”

“Is that so?”

Goku nodded.

“Hmph.”

Goku stood up. He did a few stretches and jumps to get his body loose. His face set in determination.

“Okay Whis I’m ready.”

“Hold it Kakarot you’re not going anywhere.” Vegeta stepped out from the behind the tree where he had been hiding.

Goku whipped his head around.

“Vegeta? What are you doing here?” Goku cried in surprise.

“What’s going on Kakarot? What are you talking about? Why did I hear my name?”

“Oh uh-“

“Cat got your tongue? Speak up.”

“Vegeta it’s nothing.”

“Don’t lie to me Kakarot. I heard you mention me. You said you didn’t want me to know something? Well what is it?” Goku cowered as Vegeta shouted at him, he threw up his hands exasperatedly when he was finished.

“I can explain it if you wish.” Whis interjected.

“Uh okay.” Said Goku trying time escape Vegeta’s death glare.

Using his staff Whis explained the existence of the Demons and Guardian Angels who existed on a sub plane separate from their reality.

“But what’s that got to do with me and Kakarot?”

“Well Vegeta it seems the other day when you almost killed Goku his consciousness was somehow transported to a plane in tweed both of yours and he realized that you each had one attached to you. Goku had a Guardian Angel and you had Furies Demon.

“That’s preposterous, I’m the Prince of all Saiyans I would know if I had some low life trying to dig his claws into me.”

Whis coughed but it looked more like he was trying to cover a laugh.

Goku sighed. “Vegeta it’s true, I saw it.”

“And what? He’s attached to me right now?” Vegeta scoffed.

“Well not exactly...” Goku shuffled his feet nervously.

Vegeta borrowed his eyes in thinly held back rage.

“Kakarot.” He growled out. “What aren’t you telling me?”

“Vegeta calm down.” Goku tried to placate him by waving his hands. Vegeta snapped his teeth.

Whis put his staff in between the two.

“If you two don’t mind Goku doesn’t have time for this. He needs to go, and Goku I really think you should take Vegeta with you. I don’t believe you’re up for this in your condition.”

“Condition? What condition-“

“Goku?” Whis asked interrupting Vegeta.

“I don’t know Whis.”

“This is no time to be embarrassed Goku.”

“Embarrassed-“ Started Vegeta.

“I’m not embarrassed!” Goku cried blushing.

“No? Then tell me why you won’t tell Vegeta about what’s going on?”

Goku looked at Vegeta’s startled face and then looked down at the ground.

“Nothing to say huh?”

Goku’s eyes darted to Whis’ then back down to the ground again.

“No more objections? Okay guess you’ll be on your way.” Whis tapped his staff and before either man could complain or object they were magically transported.

Whis chuckled to himself as he watched them disappear with an audible ‘pop’.

The first thing Vegeta registered was the howling wind that blew sand everywhere and it got into his eyes. He quickly covered his face trying to blink out the offending specs. “Kakarot!” He called. He couldn’t sense his energy any more. Vegeta chocked a little on an awful smell that assaulted him from every direction.

“Vegeta!” He heard Goku cry in response from behind him. He tried to walk in the direction he heard the voice but the wind was very strong. He had to brace himself to move against it.

“Kakarot!” Vegeta called again.

“Vegeta!” He heard cried from a few feet away now. He fought to step closer.

“Kakarot what’s going on I-“ Vegeta stopped short. He finally had gotten close enough to Goku to see him. Perched on his shoulder was a very creepy, evil looking creature with his face.

He was a disgusting grey color that reminded Vegeta of a rotting corpse but the resemblance was impossible to miss. Besides the horns it was like looking into a nightmarish mirror.

The look alike demon noticed his stare and glared back at him.

“Hello Prince. This is a surprise.” Vegeta reeled back at the voice. It was similar to his but demonic and shook him to his very core.

“Kakarot, this was not a part of our deal.” He frowned but turned his eyes to Goku.

“What deal? Kakarot what in the ever living fuck is happening?” Vegeta was this close to loosing it. He looked around desperately and then a bright light behind his shoulder caught his eye.

He did a double take. Perched on his shoulder was a miniature Goku dressed in a robe and sporting a halo.

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” Vegeta screamed. He startled the little angel who made a small _eep_ sound and visually jumped when he realized Vegeta was looking at him.

Vegeta looked back over at Goku who was blushing furiously.

“Kakarot I deserve some answers!”

“Calm down _your highness_.” The demon answered instead of Goku.

“You and I go way back. This idiot decided to take me for a test drive instead to give you a break.”

Vegeta scoffed. “And why would he do that.”

“He felt sorry you, always being second best and all.”

“What did you say you miserable little bastard?” Vegeta jumped into his fighting stance.

“Woah Vegeta calm down.”

Vegeta growled.

“Stop it little Vegeta, you don’t even feed off of him anymore.”

“It’s still entertaining to watch.” He smiled and Vegeta saw multiple rows of sharp teeth.

“Ah Vegeta. Your pain was exquisite but nothing like this one’s. His misery is fresh and untainted. It’s like tasting ruined innocence.” Vegeta glared at the demon and Goku blanched.

“What are you blabbering about?”

“Didn’t he tell you Vegeta? He bet me he could last a week with me and I already broke him. That’s why he’s here. He’s a sore loser with no pride. At least that’s what you’ve always said.”

That did sound familiar to Vegeta, but he hadn’t felt that way the last few days.

“You?” Vegeta asked him.

He smiled showing his teeth again.

“No my dear Prince. I can’t force you to feel things that you don’t already. Your hatred and distaste for him was all your own. I can only feed on and maybe help it grow.”

Goku frowned but Vegeta missed it. His mind was working double time. It was true he may have hated Goku at one time but things were different now. Since Buu they had something resembling comradeship.

He didn’t really want to argue that in front of Goku though.

“You see Kakarot? Look at all you’ve sacrificed for him. Done for him and he still denies you. He can’t stand your existence. The mere breath in your lungs aggravates him. You-“

“Shut up!” Goku screamed as he powered up to Super Saiyan.

“That’s enough out of you!” Goku felt like his chest was so tight it was going to split open. He panted.

“Vegeta...” He shook his head and purposely turned away from Vegeta who was so surprised by his outburst he couldn’t find words.

“Look little Vegeta, I’m sorry but I can’t have you feeding off of me or any of my friends.”

Goku reached around him to pull him off. It hurt, and he was more attached than he expected.

“Vegeta, help get him off of me!”  
He heard Vegeta grunt and then a sharp horrible pain in his shoulder.

Goku braced himself, gritting his teeth as he felt an ever sharper pain as the demon was forcibly removed from him.

He turned in time to watch Vegeta chuck him as hard as he could.

“Alright Kakarot now how do we get the hell out of here?” Vegeta asked him avoiding eye contact.

Goku opened his mouth to answer him when the ground began to rumble. He shut it instead and looked over.

“That’s not good.”

Vegeta followed where he was looking and swore.

The very small demon he just threw was growing in size rapidly.

“Is he transforming?”

Goku watched in terror as the demon began to stretch, grow, and morph shape into what looked more like a giant... ape.

“Vegeta we gotta go!”

Goku grabbed Vegeta’s wrist and pulled him away at top speed.

“Kakarot this is insane!”

“Vegeta there’s no time. I don’t know how powerful he is or what he’s capable of.”

“I’m sure he has nothing on me Kakarot. I’ve reached multiple new levels today. I can take him.”

Goku wanted to argue but didn’t know if his control over his energy would be better or worse here. If Vegeta said he could handle it, why not let him?

“Okay just be careful.”

Vegeta nodded.

It took about five minutes for Vegeta to realize he had not regained any of his energy from from his previous fights with Beerus. He fell to the ground in front of Goku after he was swatted like a fly.

He grunted as he pushed to get up, but his arms gave out.

“Hey Vegeta why don’t you let me take a stab at it?”

Vegeta coughed. “Sure Kakarot. Be my guest.”

It took Goku even less time to be thrown down next to Vegeta.

“I think we need a new plan Vegeta.”

“You think so?” Vegeta was still struggling to get up. At least one of his ribs was broken.

They had to roll out of the way as huge feet began to stomp around them.

“Vegeta!” Goku pushed him out of the way and narrowly avoided getting crushed himself.

“Vegeta we need a plan!”

“I’m all ears Kakarot!” They flew up to gain some distance.

“Well I have an idea but I don’t think you’re going to like it.”

Vegeta whipped his head around. He searched Goku’s face.

“You can’t be serious.”

“Come on Vegeta. I can’t control my energy, you’re still exhausted from earlier.”

“Yes but that technique is preposterous. We’re warriors Kakarot, not ballerinas.”

“No one’s around to see us. It only lasts for thirty minutes and then it’s all over.” Goku held up three fingers and wiggled his eyebrows.

Vegeta wanted to argue but he didn’t feel the same resistance. ‘Was the demon actually the one to blame?’

His thoughts were interrupted by a rock five times the size of him being pelted in between them.

“Do you have a better idea?” Goku asked him.

“Fine I’ll do it!” Vegeta snapped. “We need to buy us some time.”

“I’ve got an idea.”

“Oh you’re just chalk full of those today.” Vegeta sneered but followed his lead.

They turned around and flew closer to the giant ape demon who still had the ‘M’ on his forehead.

Goku maneuvered between his attacks and got right in his face. Vegeta recognized his hand movements just in time to close his eyes.

“Solar Flare!”

The demon screamed and covered his eyes.

“Now Vegeta!”

Goku blasted off as fast as he could and Vegeta followed.

The found a tall enough rock to hide behind. They could hear and feel the demon stomping around trying to get his eye sight back.

“Alright how does this ridiculous thing even work?”

Goku gave Vegeta the run down. Vegeta paled when he saw the demonstration but didn’t try to back out.

“Are you ready? Don’t forget our energies need to be completely even.”

“Don’t worry Kakarot, I’ll be sure to lower mine all the way to your level.”

Goku gritted his teeth but said nothing.

“Where are you bastards?” The demon screamed from closer by than they were expecting. They jumped and looked to find him. He was coming closer and would see them soon.

“Now Vegeta, there’s no time!”

Vegeta took a shaky breath trying to calm himself. Goku got into position next to him. Vegeta lowered his power level to match Goku’s. With a nod they got started.

“Fu-“

The demon turned his head toward the shouting and spotted them.

“Sion-“

He ran at them at full speed.

“Ha!”

With a blindingly bright light their bodies joined and melted into one. A new entity appeared. The demon screamed when he reached them.

“You’ve fused?!”

The man smirked and powered up to Super.

“I am Gogeta. Part Goku, part Vegeta but infinitely more powerful.” His voice came out as a blend of the two.

He disappeared and reappeared right behind him. He launched energy attacks at him forcing him backwards. The demon recovered and came at him. Gogeta smirked and met him head on. It was exhilarating. He wasn’t tired anymore. His energy was perfectly in sync. He was immeasurably powerful.

He kicked the demon hard enough to make him fall. While he scrambled to get back up Gogeta raised his arm hand open, and gathered condensed energy into a tiny rainbow colored ball. When the demon finally stood up he looked possessed. He ran towards him but Gogeta threw the energy ball directly at his chest.

It hit him dead on and disbursed through his entire large body. The demons froze on the spot, his eyes widening in surprise. He made a chocking noise as his body burst into dust. The wind died down. Gogeta smiled at the sight until his body began to tremble and soon the two who created him separated and became themselves.

Vegeta looked at Goku apprehensively. Goku’s cheeks were tinted pink.

“Kakarot what the hell was that?”

“What do you mean, let’s just call Whis and have him take us home.”

Vegeta ran over and grabbed him by the front of his gi and pulled him down so they were closer in height levels.

“Quit trying to dodge the question Kakarot. What was that thing? Why did he look just like me? Just tell me what is going on!” Vegeta exploded with anger. It was all just too much.

Goku pried his hands from his clothing.

“Jeez Vegeta calm down. Okay I’ll tell you.”

He told Vegeta everything. He wasn’t a good liar and he didn’t know what was safe to leave out with out just giving it away later anyways.

“So my whole life?”

“It sounds like he found you a little after Freiza did.”

“Bastard.” Vegeta growled out. Whether to the demon or Frieza - Goku didn’t know.

“Hold on a minute.”

Goku flinched.

“Did he tell you anything about me? He must have.”

“Nothing I didn’t already know. You hate me, want to defeat me, blah blah blah.” Vegeta thought he heard a bite to Goku’s words but didn’t know what to say.

“Kakarot-“ Goku looked up at him and Vegeta couldn’t decipher the look he was getting. He paused.

“Why did you try to take him on yourself?”

“I thought it would be easy. At first nothing he did phased me. But he managed to find something and ran with it.”

“Yes but why did you do it in the first place?”

Goku sighed.

“Because you deserve better Vegeta.”

He said it so simply as if it was an indisputable fact.

Goku cocked his head.

“I think your new friend is treating you well. You would have never agreed to fusion with out him I’m pretty sure.”

He gestured toward Vegeta’s shoulder. Vegeta whipped his head to the side and saw the little Goku look alike Angel.

“I suppose we should find a way to return him to you?”

“Naw why don’t you keep him? I think we’ve had a good enough run together.”

Vegeta looked from Goku to the angel and the angel smiled.

“Alright Kakarot. Now let’s go home.”

Goku did a double take as he watched the angels appearance change from similar to himself to that of a blend between him and Vegeta.

‘Our fusion?’ The angel winked at him.

“How do we get out of this hell hole anyway?”

Goku shook his head.

“Easy.” He said. “HEY WHIS!” He cried at top volume. Before Vegeta could move to cover his ears they were already back on Capsule Corps lawn.

“Vegeta! Goku! What happened to you two?” Bulma cried when she saw them. Their clothes were in bad shape and they probably didn’t look much better.

Who’s smiled down at them. “So it seems you two can work together.”

They both blushed. Whis started to walk away but Goku ran after him leaving Vegeta to deal with explaining what happened to Bulma.

“Whis wait up.” Whis paused and turned around.

“Yes Goku what is it?”

“You said that you’re Lord Beerus’ teacher right?”

Whis nodded.

“Do you think you’d be able to train me to reach a Super Saiyan God level like Vegeta did today?”

“I don’t know Goku. It would be hard work and I would only be available when my Lord is sleeping.”

Goku put his hand together and pleaded. “Please Whis.”

“Alright if you promise to behave. I’ll come collect you after Beerus has settled in for his nap. Which should be soon.” Whis looked over and watched Beerus yawn into his bowl of ice cream.

“Thank you Whis!”

Whis’ eyes narrowed as he watched Goku run back over to see Vegeta and Bulma.

The training on Beerus’ planet with Whis had been brutal but worth it. At first when he realized Goku ran off to train without him he had been so angry he nearly blew up half of Capsule Corp. But once arrived he was almost sorry he came. He had to spend every second with him, he even had to share a room with him! It was ridiculous, and... confusing. He no longer felt the raw hatred or frustration of being second best to him. Now he had nothing to hide behind and he didn’t like what he was feeling.

Vegeta shook his head. He shouldn’t be thinking about that. Frieza was on Earth. He was alive again and of course he was back for his revenge. Vegeta grabbed Goku’s offered hand and waited to be transported back to Earth using his technique.

Vegeta fought back bile in his throat. Freiza. The Tyrant had destroyed his whole life. He had taken away his planet and his people. He had brought him much suffering.

Vegeta regained control over his breathing. He wasn’t a little boy anymore. He was a proud warrior. A father, and a husband. He was so much more than what Freiza had tried to turn him into.

He looked over at Goku. He was obviously itching to face Freiza himself and show off his new transformation. Vegeta sighed. He wanted to face Frieza too, show him he had no control over him and that he finally had surpassed him in strength.

Goku turned to look at him too.

“Vegeta, why don’t you take this one?”

“Really Kakarot I thought you’d be chomping at the bit to take on Freiza again?”

“Well I mean I really would, but I think you want it a little more. Besides maybe I’ll still get a turn.”

Vegeta smirked.

“In your dreams Kakarot.”

Vegeta shot off and got right to it. He transformed quickly and Freiza shortly followed suit.

It was amazing, he let lose all of his rage and anger. He was never one to hold back. Freiza was losing ground quickly. His new little transformation had its drawbacks. Freiza became desperate. He attacked Goku instead.

“You’re not fighting him Freiza, you’re fighting me.” Vegeta pointed his thumb toward himself.

“I’m surprised Vegeta. I thought Goku was beneath you. Now why don’t you quit deluding yourself that you’re a measly human living here on Earth. Kill Goku here and now and I’ll let you join me as my right hand man. I’ll even give you a few planets of your own, what do you say?”

“Sorry Frieza as much as I loathe to admit it I need the idiot. Our rivalry allows me to grow stronger.”

Vegeta heard a gasp.

“Seriously Vegeta is that all I am to you?”

Vegeta whipped his head around.

“Kakarot what?”

“God Vegeta do you really hate me that much?”

Goku powered down to his base form.

“Kakarot. I-“

Vegeta was interrupted when an energy beam was shot directly into Goku’s chest.

“Kakarot!” Vegeta felt a sharp chilling pain as Goku collapsed on the ground. Every time Goku was in danger Vegeta felt a feeling of panic overwhelm him. He didn’t have time to think about why that was. He attacked Freiza, finally able to hold him down and send an energy attack that was powerful enough to kill him.

Vegeta felt weightless. He looked over at Goku who was still collapsed on the ground. He flew to him, picked him up and continued flying to the group of others.

“Krillin get him a Sensu Bean.”

Vegeta looked down at Goku fondly. How many times now had they done this?

He fed Goku the Sensu Bean and helped him stand on his own.

“Kakarot that was careless of you.”

Goku frowned and tried to walk away.

“Kakarot wait.”

Goku looked back at him.

“What I said. I-“ Vegeta hesitated. He didn’t hate Goku sure, and with out the demon feeding off of his hatred it was easier to be with his family but with Goku it was complicated.

Goku gave him a sad small smile. It was Vegeta’s turn to frown. He was misinterpreting his hesitation. Vegeta thought again about Goku trading his Guardian Angel so that Vegeta wouldn’t have a Demon feeling off of his negative feelings anymore.

There was that funny feeling again. What was it? It obviously wasn’t hatred, but what then? Vegeta couldn’t look away from Goku’s hurt face. He felt an overwhelming need to take that hurt away. ‘But thats crazy...’

Vegeta’s thoughts trailed off when Goku went to walk away again.

“Wait. Kakarot.” Vegeta sucked in a breath. He didn’t make the conscious decision to do so but moved and caught Goku by surprise as he pulled him into a hug.

Goku gasped in shock but quickly wrapped his arms around him returning the hug. Vegeta buried his nose in the crook of his neck. He thought he heard his wife crooning but ignored it. Being this close to Goku, holding him like this - he was beginning to have an idea what those weird feelings he had been having were. Goku held him closer still. Vegeta reeled. Maybe he wasn’t the only one having these peculiar feelings.

They finally pulled apart and stared at each other for awhile. No words were spoken, but they both shared a small smile. Vegeta walked away to join his wife. She didn’t say anything but had a knowing smile.

They all said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. Vegeta flew home on his own and enjoyed the sunset. Soon he and Kakarot would return to their training. They would continue to get stronger, together. Vegeta looked over at his shoulder. He knew he couldn’t see the Guardian Angel, but he smirked to himself. For the first time he didn’t mind that he was being fed off of. For the first time he felt like he had happiness to spare.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first gift, so I’m pretty nervous. Hopefully you liked it Mama, and anyone else who reads it. If you liked the art work please let my friend know, it was so sweet of them to work so hard on this for me.
> 
> Also if anyone is curious the title for this comes from a Lana Del Rey song. A little on the nose, but #sorrynotsorry.


End file.
